Mystery Boxes
The mystery boxes are a set of boxes rewarded by RedLynx as part of BlueMageFTW's Riddle Contest. The two boxes each hold secrets and clues pertaining to the Trials Riddle. Both boxes are designed to look similar to those found in Junkyard. Box #1 400px The first box, awarded to BlueMageFTW for hosting the contest, is the beefier of the two boxes. It contains three books as well as several warnings from RedLynx not to open the box, never! The three books included are: - Hugard's Annual of Magic, 1937-1938-1939 - Tales from the Uncanny Scott - Thurston's Mysteries of India Each book seems to deal with the topics of magic and illusion. Hugard's Annual of Magic 1937-1938-1939 "The 1937 Annual consists of 65 items, which carry the reader into many fields of magic. Sleights and tricks with cigars, cigarettes, coins, cards, silk handkerchiefs, billiard balls, and numerous other articles are presented clearly and interestingly, with the aid of many helpful drawings by Nelson Hahne-an artist who also contributes to this volume a half-dozen "comic strips" that amusingly portray the trials and tribulations of a magician!" TALES FROM THE UNCANNY SCOT "Having witnessed Ron get a standing ovation for a Magic Castle close-up show, and command the full attention of a strip club audience that was hardly expecting to see the likes of him, I can attest to his expertise as a performer. " Will Rock Presents - Leo Behnke "Will Rock bought the Thurston show and made a success of it during the worst financial period of America's history, the 1929 - 1939 Depression. But his life started long before that, and now you can cheer his successes and share his despairs as he studies the art of magic, and slowly builds up a first-class illusion show." Box #2 400px This box was rewarded to FlipTaco, the winner of the Riddle Contest, and while it doesn't contain as much as the other mystery box does, it certainly holds quite a few secrets. The contents of the box is a single 6.2 meter street panorama, taken from Google Street View and stitched together to create a near-seamless image. The street in question is Commercial Street, located in Tower Hamlets, London, U.K. The panorama starts at the entrance of the Old Spitalfields Market and ends at Chinese Cuisine/Cafe Bar. There is a stretch of buildings, going from Lamb/Hanbury Street to Folgate/Jerome Street, that have been excluded from the panorama. To view it for yourself, click here and head right/North from your starting location, keeping the Street View camera pointed East. It is believed that the box is representative of one of the boxes in Stanley Kubrick's archive of research material: "...the house was filled by over one thousand boxes, each containing snap shots, newspaper clippings, film out-takes, notes, and fan letters which the director used for research towards each of his films." The boxes in the archive follow the same "SKA-number" format as written on the mystery box. In addition to this, Stanley Kubrick had a photographer take pictures along all of Commercial Street to create a large panorama of the street as part of his reference material. This, evidently, is what the panorama in the mystery box is meant to represent. The meaning behind "SU 122" is still unknown. Confirmation This section is reserved for Confirmation/comments about this investigation. Investigations will remain open until advised by RedLynx that the final solution for each secret is found.